User talk:Ugozima
Omigosh! Where'd all the crap go? Oh, right; I flushed it all to User talk:Ugozima/Archive1 =). Slowly pushing down the toilet handle... Archive... Erm...... wasn't your talk a little short to be archived? Andrew 14:39, 17 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Blazes of Triumph *Runiverse? No. *Location? My secret. *Characters and plot? Still brainstorming that. *I'll put it in the story serials hub once I actually think of the plot. *Get writiers? Nah, I feel like doing the whole thing myself. (It'll be somewhat short.) *I'll estabolish characters and make pages for them once I think of them. :o - 21:41, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the pic! I'm 12, by the way. I must say, that this has been a brilliant day. Normal Service will resume shortly Andrew 21:59, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Good luck Good luck in the competition! Mr. Garrison 20:57, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Now that's impressive. Mr. Garrison 21:08, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Lol, lucky district! My area has won nothing notable, apart from 30th Olympia :( Have you decided on what you're gonna do? Documentary, written paper etc. Mr. Garrison 21:34, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Good approach, expect the unexpected. Mr. Garrison 09:39, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Okay, thank you. If there's anything you don't like please tell me, and this chapter is going to feature Raef visiting Keldagrim to complain about their pollution with all the coal and smoke, and if it's okay with you I'd like Dancus and Raiah to pose as advisors to him, seeing as Ardougne has lost its King to a temporary coma and all the advisors have either been killed by slugs or fled for Yanille or elsewhere. It'd only be a one chapter journey to Keldagrim, and if you don't want me to use them I'll come up with someone else to accompany Raef. Mr. Garrison 10:45, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Ugozima, could you alter your scene so Harmon is in a coma, it's part of a plot device that'll be seen later. Thanks, Mr. Garrison 23:59, 27 August 2008 (UTC) No chance for first place?!? Not really the coolest thing to do. I'll just withdraw from this competition and wait till someone comes up with a competition that fits RS3 :) Abcxyzzzz 20:48, 27 August 2008 (UTC) RS3 Hi Ugozima, Just so you know, the four 'hybrid' runes I listed on RS3 aren't actually Runes; therefore, they can't be steam/lava/mud runes. Instead, they're a cost token signifying either fire rune or X rune. I'll revert those edits, but thank you anyway for your demonstrated interest in my project, and I just hope that next time this misunderstanding won't happen :) And I really do hope you (and others) might find it worthwhile to join in on my project! Abcxyzzzz 22:51, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Look what I found! Ugo, Check out the image in the top-right here: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/technology/7575902.stm Surfing round BBC news, I found this article about gold-farmers, investigated, and found the image! Aren't I clever? --Fegaxeyl 08:43, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Here's another, older article I found as well, amongst many others that generates hits for RuneScape: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/technology/7090490.stm --Fegaxeyl 08:47, 28 August 2008 (UTC) A radio report on BBC Radio 4 from over a year ago. http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio4/factual/thinkingallowed/thinkingallowed_20070307.shtml --Fegaxeyl 08:59, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Defending Kingdoms I left a note the other day about Harmon needing to be completely unconcious for this chapter, so I've edited all his dialogue out and changed Dancus and Raiah's to fit it; it's important he stays in a coma. If you don't like the dialogue you're welcome to change it, but Harmon cannot speak at all for this chapter and the next. Thanks, Mr. Garrison 10:44, 29 August 2008 (UTC) I'm just going to alter Raef's order, as I intend on him to be a vegetarian, like me. Nice set up by the way, it makes an interesting onte into eating habits of characters! Mr. Garrison 20:14, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Platter, that's what I meant! Seeing as Raef is more of a stand in than a king, can we keep his references to simply Raef? And I'll start writing the meeting in Keldagrim tomorrow when I get some time. Btw, how's NHD going? Mr. Garrison 00:00, 31 August 2008 (UTC) I'll keep that in mind, and I'll give you a few spots to continue with the arc. Mr. Garrison 21:03, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Ugo, I was wondering what's happening with our crossover. Could you kick-start it, please, so we know where we are? --Fegaxeyl 07:54, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Nasty... Though, if my knowledge of the States is right, Pennsylvania is right up north near(ish) New York. So the hurricane shouldn't get up there anytime soon. And if it does? God help us all. Anyway, thanks. --Fegaxeyl 12:47, 6 September 2008 (UTC) World's Adventures Can I Participate? Thanks in advance, Morgoth Bauglir 21:22, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I'm still taking part, but I'm facing a case of wiki-directed writer's block. The problem could be alleviated if... you answer this question: May we create our own characters/places etc.? --Fegaxeyl 16:04, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, nice! We'll have to decide on prominent events, but that shouldn't be too difficult. Sorry about World's Adventures; I just couldn't think of anything. Oh well, maybe next time. --Fegaxeyl 16:12, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Lol Make that 1338. Strange coincidence, Mr. Garrison 16:00, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Why are you changing the template colours without consulting the rest of the users? I'm certainly going to rollback a few of them. Put your examples on a forum and let us see them - these changes affect the entire community. Andrew 22:03, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! And very nice design of the awards! Mr. Garrison 09:22, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Click on 'Move' at the top-right of the page, then specify the name you want the article to then be called. The info on the article will be moved to this new page, and the old one becomes a redirect. That's it! If you ever want to edit the redirect page click on where it says 'Redirected from:' and edit it. --Fegaxeyl 15:09, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Wiki's Birthday Awards Hey, Ugozima, I got picked by Fegaxeyl to make the prizes for the winners in the Birthday Awards, I was wondering if you would like to share the job with me, since you did great on the awards for World's Adventures. Thanks in advance. 15:01, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Ok, no problem, I might have to spend a little more time on the prizes then :) 18:10, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Timeline Ugo, Sorry for leaving it late, but I've been really busy this past week. Would it be okay to make the timeline yourself? We could of course unveil it on the 25th or later... --Fegaxeyl 18:09, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Ave! Hey, I finally made my account here! Doesn't that rock? -- Dautry 23:27, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Well, my report is called Clean Coal: An Asset of the Future and it's almost done. Mr. Kays is such an idiot sometimes, he only gave us a week to do that report. And no, my class didn't finish the challenge. Which sucks. -- Dautry 23:42, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I saw you make an edit to your user page, and firstly it's great to see you! How are you? Hope to hear from you, Mr. Garrison 19:31, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, life can be a pain sometimes, but still, I admire your persistence and I wish you well. Mr. Garrison 21:19, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Stereotypes I just read that on your user page. Its seems kinda stupid that Brits are stereotyped as "posh, tea sipping guys", because its only the Royal Family that are like that. And Britain has, sadly, become a "guns, knives and drugs" culture now. Oh yeah, you've forgotten another stereotype; Americans are fat. There was this one time I was playing on Halo online at my friend's house, and we were against some Americans. They started to make fun of us, with that buck teeth, posh guy stereotype. So my friend took this opportunity to call them "fat Americans". I thought the stereotype was unjust, even though those people were jerks. Thats an interesting story anyhow, and I'm signing off. The evil dude 15:37, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Hey, on that list of apologies to British users you missed out ole' me. Andrew 08:44, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Only just came back onto the wiki. I was sorry to hear about your accident. I would like to wish you a quick recovery, so that you can be back with us soon =]. 09:05, 19 October 2008 (UTC) An unexpected idea I know this sounds completely mad - but how would you like to bring Avarrocka177 back? But by linking it with my series on hiatus Morytania? They're very similar, and I think it could work (there could be a few crossover stories). We could think of something once Gielinor II is completed. As for The Finite Earth's pilot, why not have the drought arc tie into a plot for the story with King Roald doing a speech on it in Varrock Square, only for someone to try and assassinate him and Dancus being the only one who knows enough to stop it? Mr. Garrison 10:06, 19 October 2008 (UTC) "The Oceanic Empire" is up, and Dancus and Raiah are in Ardougne with Dancus. A merge with Morytania for Avarrocka177 would work, but we can discuss more later once Gielinor's completed for this volume. Mr. Garrison 21:14, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Hey, I was just flickering through some talk pages when I saw your theory on how Dancus cannot die. I think that this theory is brilliant! It summed up in words my theory of why the Immortals are so. The main difference in my theory is that even though your theory naturaly comes into effect, the life-force can be literally taken from the person, meaning that they instantly die. This is how The Assassin is said to be dead in Angeror's World. Andrew 13:46, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh yeah, a quick note, Thermokenesis = Pyrokenesis :() Andrew 13:57, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Okay, but I do ask Dancus doesn't gain anymore abilities for now and turn into Peter Petrelli. Mr. Garrison 11:49, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Inconsistencies In your latest addition, Raef, Raiah and Dancus seem to have gone from hiding in the sewers and encountering Kroak to be running back downstairs in the Palace. Can I add in that they were trying to find the key to the basement where Harmon is locked away in? Mr. Garrison 14:33, 1 November 2008 (UTC) RS Holiday Event For the first time this year RuneScape's gonna acknowledge Thanksgiving an an important holiday and have a turkey-related event. Thought you might like to know, it should be around Thanksgiving weekend. Mr. Garrison 20:19, 4 November 2008 (UTC) I know I'm probably missing something, but how does Dancus produce fire in TOC? And am I correct in thinking that to manipulate fire he'd need very hot conditions and to produce ice he'd need water? Just wanted to clear things up for later additions to the finale. Mr. Garrison 21:42, 6 November 2008 (UTC) I get it now, I thought he controlled the temperature of objects, but he controls temperature in general (ie. room temperature). Mr. Garrison 18:02, 7 November 2008 (UTC) This is my last attempt: Can he can take anything and make it any temperature like cooling down an object to ice or fire? But he can't randomly produce fire or ice as that is cryokinesis and pyrokinesis. Thermokinesis involves temperature control of things. By the way, just an idea, but in my opinion Dancus should get the ability to see ghosts (like a medium) without amulets, which you could also tie in with The Finite Earth for a plot (if you're still looking for ideas). Mr. Garrison 20:29, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Luminiscence is the ability to produce light from your body, (ie. glow in the dark big time), similar to a character on Heroes. You mentioned a kind of psychic team for Dancus and Raiah (I think) a few months back, are you still interested in doing that? And I'm glad Obama won too! McCain would only end up continuing bush's reign of terror with wars and such. Let's pray the insane people with an urge to kill him learn to control themselves rather than wreck a chance to fix things. Mr. Garrison 10:32, 8 November 2008 (UTC) lol. Andrew 18:38, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Volume 3 Sounds interesting! I look forward to seeing it. Mr. Garrison 08:15, 14 November 2008 (UTC) I don't mind who takes it over, and you've been quite dynamic in terms of changing storylines and writing for different continuities so far, the only thing I would add is that it may be a slightly controversial move towards the Runiverse founders, as I did intend on Toa taking over, but I'll have to see, but I'm definitely going to consider your proposition. At the moment I've got a few policies to fix on South Park Wiki where everyone has an urge to copy pages directly from Wikipedia, will they never learn?! Mr. Garrison 22:32, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Your question Vadas is currently in Bruce's general area, but hasn't been referred to much as of yet. If you wish for him to take part in my battle royale that's fine with me. Also, your number one worst thing is the same as mine! I hate *** so much I have to censor it's initials. Grr! Oh, and your American stereotypes: are all American homophobic? (Except of course for those who are homosexual; personally I hate homophobia although I am heterosexual.) --Fegaxeyl 19:28, 18 November 2008 (UTC)